The Night the Empire fell
by shaunkennedy
Summary: Twisted and Crazy sarah is going to have fun in her game of cat and mouse in this AU/AR short story Warning graphic Violence and Uplesant scenes You Have Been Warned Please leave a Review and Rate Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Night the Empire Fell

With thanks to :tintinscottie8674

As Sarah walked into the dimly lit room she could only think that soon everything would be better, as a student at the elite college of New Durham she was one of the best but no-body truly new what she was capable of not even she was aware of her true fate. As she walked into her Advanced law class she sighed in desperation she realised that today was the day of her dissertation this dissertation would decide her future and decide whether or not she would be allowed to continue onto the highest degree of law, Governmental Law. But today was different today she had planned everything meticulously, Today was the day she would kill her class.

Outside the birds were stirring the Clouds were Crying down upon the earth with their acidic tears even the wind was blowing with an cold gale force that would spike fear into the souls of anyone unlucky enough to be caught in it. As she began writing her final dissertation thoughts of her statistical plot were running through her mind, soon nothing would be calm and everything would be different in the British Empire everything was centred around the New Durham College the school of the elites and the main power house of the Empires Government, Even the Emperor John Ridley had been trained at the school just like his father before him and his father before him, today he was visiting his place of education and today he would die, of that Sarah was sure.

As the bell rang, calmly Alan Galley the Dean of the College dismissed the class and thanked them for their "tremendous patriotism in the Face of the Government" and assured them all that by the morrow all would be assessed and graded and awarded the highest degree, Lords of the Supreme Parliament. As everyone started to leave Sarah retrieved her mobile phone from her bag and calmly sent the text message to her partner in this devious plan of treason and treachery, Wendy Harrison, the Most Powerful Lady in the empire and the mistress of the emperor himself she was going to change the world and she could only do it with the help of Sarah, the text message simply read "Its Time".

Reading this message Wendy knew that this was their final hour, as she equipped the gas canisters to her body she hoped that she would not die in vain, contained in the canisters were the most potent gasses known to man; BZ gas, Sarin Gas, Ricin Gas and of course an old favourite Sodium Cyanide. Together Sarah and Wendy would be able to overturn the entire empire and allow for the true Princess to regain control.

As the Emperor Arrived at the school his entourage surrounded him and made sure their was no direct line of fire, inside however Sarah had finally shown her true capabilities she had already killed the chief security officer Thomas Simpson, as the he clawed his eyes out at the effect of the BZ gas he cried in pain however he was soon put out of his misery as Sarah slowly used her sword to sever his neck open, as the sword cut through the jugular vein the blood spattered on Sarah's face her sadistic smile widened as she licked the warm blood that was now over her lips, everything was in motion and soon everything would end.

As Wendy took her place at the entrance hall people gathered to see the most revered man in the land, the emperor, Wendy's grin only masking the sardonic true intentions that she had, as everyone took their place no one knew that at the other end of the hall Sarah was massacring her classmates, as she finished her last classmate with a quick swipe at the legs the blood spurting everywhere she plunged the sword into the heart of her victim, the janitor Chris Wilkinson, as she removed the sword from his still warm carcass she brought the blade to her lips and with a bone shivering smiled brought her tongue to the blade and slowly licked away the blood of her latest victim, there was only one last person she needed to kill to complete the plan, Allan Galley, as she dropped her Gold plated blade she took the small silver Dagger from her inside thigh and with a devious smirk upon her face writhed it through the trembling body of her Lecturer as the blood was freed from his veins she licked her lips and in started shaking with anticipation soon everything would be over.

As Lady Wendy greeted the empire she wondered if Sarah was finished with her part of in she couldn't risk Allan getting in the way again, then she saw her across the hall Sarah smiled with a big fearsome grin and nodded her head and Wendy new that it was now or never.

As she pressed the release button she held her breath and watched as the screams came out people were crying tears of blood and so was she, in her last moment of life she looked over towards Sarah who was wearing a gas masked and then she realised that it was not the princess who would take over the rule of the land it would be Sarah the most twisted and smartest girl ever to pass through New College Durham and now she realised that she was only a pawn in the intricate game of death she planned and then she noticed behind Sarah was the body of the princess Ellie Roberts the last true heir to the throne of Britannia. As Wendy dropped to the floor Sarah let out an eerie laugh and under the mask she smiled as she saw before her the death of all those who had thought they were special and the blood of the self-righteous stained the floor, she had won now and knew that nothing could stop her now, as by the morrow everyone with life in their bodies would fear her name…


	2. Chapter 2

I dedicate this chapter to :Wondergirl93

As Sarah looked out from the steeple she could only wonder how far the repercussions of her massacre would go, she had killed the emperor the most powerful man in all of Britannia and she felt good about it, she could still feel the adrenalin coursing through her veins, as the cold dark night set she had already realised her next move.

It wouldn't take much preparation, her last move had placed the empire in check and soon she would make for checkmate and her plan would be complete, all she needed to do was wait until the conditions were cleared and the empire would do that themselves. At the empire town the Viceroy was in the emergency council trying to organise the media, as she looked over the council her long blond curly hair barley covered her cleavage and shone like the radiant summer sun she was by far the most beautiful in the land and no man would disagree, rumour had already spread through-out the land and as the heir-apparent to the throne she was the one who faced the tough and gruelling time of commanding the entire army of the empire and ordering respect from its citizens, Nicole Clark HRH was taking her time she couldn't let her sister down it had been hidden from the world that she was even of royal blood but she would rule the land alongside her sister but she would face difficulty should she ascend easily as even she could not control the council.

As Sarah approached the royal palace she smiled looking back upon the bodies of her most recent victims she could still taste the blood it was rich in iron and was only mediocre compared to the blood she has had before, "Blood is Blood" she said under the cold weather as she roused up her sadistic grin. As she approached the palace she could see the princess at her window, she could not allow Nicole to rule alongside her, she knew that all it would take was someone as manipulating as herself to change the dumb blonde's decision and she couldn't open herself up to a direct attack like that not after all her preparation she would win this game nothing would stop that. As she took aim she felt pity for she had a love for her sister, as she fired the harpoon it pierced her stomach and just as quick as it launched it came back dragging the body of her sister with it, Sarah was getting excited, she had always wanted to try royal blood and with a Psychotic grin she started to lap up the royal blood she now understood her need for royal blood because it was orgasmic, as she moaned out she could feel the blood heating up and she loved it.

The media had reported that the Vice-Roy had fell from her balcony in a "Tragic Accident" but Sarah new differently, just the thought of that juicy succulent blood got her excited and even more blood thirsty, she was ready though as she walked into the room she could hear the muffled cries of her latest victim, Lauren Simpson was the head Scholar at the library of imperial history and was unlucky enough to be walking home at the exact same time as Sarah was hunting for her prey, as Sarah sliced her victims bosom she slowly brought her tongue to the freshly let blood, lapping it up like a kitten with milk Sarah found this blood to be different it was the blood of an innocent and it was arousing her beyond belief, as she inserted the blood tap into Laurens vein she slowly emptied her victims body of the orgasmic red juice that gave her the energy to continue upon her rampage across the land.

Across the town Erin Simpson the child sister of Lauren was wondering where her sister could be but once again as on many of the nights she knew that her sister would be at the library working overtime to help provide for them both, her brother had died in the horrible accident at the New College and she felt even more lonely since the fateful event of the nights before but she understood that the world was a terrible place, as she went to sleep she hoped to see her sister in the morning again however even her dreams would soon be slashed. At 3:00am Erin woke to the rustling of the door, believing that her sister had forgot her keys again she had slowly got up and walked across the cold hardwood floor to the door, as she opened the door she saw the face of a killer.

As she looked down upon the quivering child she though that this would be the hardest thing she ever had to do, as she inserted the needle into the child's neck the child quickly dropped to the floor, as Sarah carried her to the safe house she soon realised that everything would be different in the long run, normally Sarah would wait until her Vitim woke up before dismembering but she didn't want that today she just wanted the blood as she moaned in excitement at the taste of this fresh teenage blood she slowly become more aroused before she couldn't take it anymore, as Sarah dropped to the floor moaning she gazed up at the limp lifeless body of Erin Simpson her latest and youngest victim


	3. Chapter 3

As Sarah looked upon her next victim she could still feel the adrenalin other last kill,but this time things would be even better than before this would make her bones quiver, she gazed upon the head judge leanne toller and could already taste the blood.

As she snook upon her next victim she felt a cold shiver run down her spine, she was being followed by who she didn't know but she knew she had to escape before she was caught, her work wasn't done yet, as she slipped back into the shadows "bang bang bang" gunshots rained through the air, Sarah ran ducking behind the bins when they were in eyeshot. In the morning it was reported on the news that terrorist had killed the head judge of the empire, Sarah was fuming as she kicked the television off of its stand, how could she have been so stupid nobody even knew she existed she had always been carefully using fake documents "how could I have been so fucking stupid" she screamed.

She knew what she needed to do "BLOOD" she said in a coy low tone, as she opened the fridge doorstep gazed at all the bottles of blood she had stored from her victims, as she brought the neck of the bottle to her bosom she slowly drip them over her 36C breaststroke as moaned in an orgasmic voice before drinking the 500ml bottle in one deep gulp. But tomorrow would be better tomorrow would be fun


	4. Chapter 4

As Sarah looked upon her next victim she could still feel the adrenalin other last kill,but this time things would be even better than before this would make her bones quiver, she gazed upon the head judge leanne toller and could already taste the blood.

As she snook upon her next victim she felt a cold shiver run down her spine, she was being followed by who she didn't know but she knew she had to escape before she was caught, her work wasn't done yet, as she slipped back into the shadows "bang bang bang" gunshots rained through the air, Sarah ran ducking behind the bins when they were in eyeshot. In the morning it was reported on the news that terrorist had killed the head judge of the empire, Sarah was fuming as she kicked the television off of its stand, how could she have been so stupid nobody even knew she existed she had always been carefully using fake documents "how could I have been so fucking stupid" she screamed.

She knew what she needed to do "BLOOD" she said in a coy low tone, as she opened the fridge doorstep gazed at all the bottles of blood she had stored from her victims, as she brought the neck of the bottle to her bosom she slowly drip them over her 36C breaststroke as moaned in an orgasmic voice before drinking the 500ml bottle in one deep gulp. But tomorrow would be better tomorrow would be fun

As she lay next to liam she only wondered how she had managed to keep this mask on and stop him from finding out the truth of her true activities.

Placing her hands upon his face she slowly licked his jaw line relishing in her position as the dominant force, she slowly moved down picking his nipple before she bitbhim on television neckhe screamed in pleasure and his now prominent 10" erection sprang to life, as she placed her lips around his giant member, she decided enough was enough and removing her mouth started to chew on his forskin making him quiver as he got close as she continued to nibble he let out a long moan and suddenly released himself onto her mouth, swallowing his load she slowly cleaned herself off and stood up, putting on her clothes she promptly left thinking to herself that as long as he came he would be oblivious.

Walking her room she slowly looked at the picture of her next victim, Karen Hart. With a faint smile she went to sleep dreaming of the fun she would have on the morrow.


End file.
